


Artless

by Lefaym



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanking in prison is a perfunctory affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artless

Wanking in prison is a perfunctory affair; short, sharp, artless. The semi-darkness after lights-out provides little in the way of privacy, and one soon learns to be quick, to find release before another prisoner hears, or a guard shines his torch inside to ensure that nothing's amiss. Neal is grateful that he doesn't share a cell, but even so, prison bars do little to protect his dignity.

He comforts himself sometimes, after he's come half-heartedly into his hand, by imagining what it'll be like on the outside; he won't call it wanking there. It'll be long and slow, and Neal will have the time to touch himself everywhere -- time to run his hands over his throat, over his chest, squeezing his nipples on the way down to his stomach. He'll arch his back, and run his fingers along the crack of his ass; he'll tease at his balls from behind before he even thinks of touching his penis. And Kate -- Kate will watch him; he'll show off for her, because she always likes it when he does that. She'll touch herself as she takes it all in, and he will savor every moment of it, holding off as long as he can, because it'll be so beautiful, so exquisite for both of them.

Neal only stops himself when he realizes that he's growing hard again; he never has the heart to get himself off a second time, not here. Instead, he lets his eyes drift to the calendar on his wall and counts the red crosses that he uses to mark the days away; he counts, as artlessly as he wanks, until he falls asleep.


End file.
